


Hard Spaghetti

by euphoniumheartbreaker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Bonezone, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, NSFW, Possessive Papyrus, Reader Is Not Frisk, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Underground (Undertale), Undertail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoniumheartbreaker/pseuds/euphoniumheartbreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "little fishy" informs Papyrus that humans are able to satisfy certain monster needs. Of course being your boyfriend he immediately goes to you to find out if the information was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first smut so please bare with me. I'm planning on writing more smut, so any pointers or advice would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> My quotev account:  
> https://www.quotev.com/CalamityJane 
> 
> My tumblr blogs:
> 
> http://im-a-sinner-and-im-proud.tumblr.com/  
> https://zombie-plant.tumblr.com/  
> http://these-are-cute-things-not-sins.tumblr.com/

You groaned, flipping mindlessly through the television channels, wondering if anything worth watching that didn't contain Mettaton was on. Being stuck in the underground you highly doubted so, considering most of the entertainment down there was centered around the flamboyant robot. You groaned again louder than before until you heard the front door open.

"OH HUMAN~" A familiar voice resonated throughout the household and you glanced over to see Papyrus standing at the doorway. A hand rested on his boney hip as he attempted to take long graceful steps towards you. His steps honestly made him look even clumsier, causing you to briefly think of a baby giraffe. 

You suppressed your giggles and watched him approach you on the couch. He easily towered over you, and the size difference was one of your bigger turn ons (which you would of course never admit to). "Yes Papyrus?"

His confidence was immediately diminished and he turned his head away from you, looking down with his non-existent eyebrows furrowing as if he was contemplating something. After a few moments of silence his head faced yours and a gentle orange blush formed over his cheekbones. "WELL, TODAY I UM.... I WAS INFORMED BY A LITTLE FISHY THAT HUMANS CAN..." He paused and took a deep breath before opening his mouth widely, "HUMANSCANTAKECAREOFCERTAINMONSTERNEEDS."

You tilted your head extremely confused. Little fishy? You figured he was referring to Undyne since he had spent the day training with her in the Waterfall region. But certain monster needs? Maybe he was talking about se- Nope. You stopped your thought process right there certain that he wasn't talking about that. "Oh... And what monster needs are those Papyrus?"

He looked down once again, twiddling his fingers together, suddenly finding multiple stains on the carpet to be quite interesting. "You know when you boil spaghetti, it goes soft? Well, you make my spaghetti hard..." 

Your (e/c) eyes widened and you were taken aback by how soft the words coming out of his mouth were. It took you a few moments to process what he had said. Once you did so your cheeks turned a deep shade of scarlet and you opened and closed your mouth, the words not coming out as they were supposed to. 

Papyrus let out a long sigh and turned around,"Don't worry about it (y/n). I'm sorry that I even brought such a topic up. I shouldn't have thought that you would agree... I'm just a monster after all..." 

He began to solemnly walk towards the staircase, dragging his feet up the steps until you managed to find your voice. "But Papyrus, I don't care that you're a monster. In fact, that's one of the reasons that I love you so yes, I am willing to help you with your," you paused," hard spaghetti..." 

As soon as the words left your lips he quickly ran over towards you to envelop you in a large hug, leaving you breathless. "OH HUMAN, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY YOU HAVE JUST MADE ME!!!"

You giggled and squirmed out of his arms, wondering what you have just gotten yourself into. Papyrus eventually calmed down from the news and looked into your eyes with a serious glint in his sockets,"HUMAN, ARE YOU SURE? I DO NOT WANT YOU TO MAKE ANY RASH DECISIONS JUST BECAUSE YOU KNOW IT WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY." 

You gave the skeleton a sweet smile, glad he was worried about your wellbeing before leaning close to him, gently pressing your soft lips to his warm teeth. "I am absolutely positive Papyrus."

He beamed hearing the oh-so-great approval and embraced you, showering your face with pseudo kisses as he had always dreamt his fans would every morning to wake him up. For he was your biggest fan. 

His teeth left your face and traveled down to your neck. He left a trail of love nips, eliciting a small moan to leave from your mouth. His hands moved to your chest, feeling your breasts, admiring how soft they were. "You're so beautiful (y/n)..." He moved his hand down and he pulled your shirt up above your head. The cool air hits your warm skin and he moved his hands back, which were surprisingly warm for being bare bone.

You began to feel a steadying warmth down between your thighs in anticipation from what was to come, along with the kisses Papyrus was leaving on every part of your skin he could reach. You rubbed your thighs together to ease the overwhelming sensation by creating any sort of friction you could muster up before wrapping one arm around your boney boyfriends neck while the other hand went to work by running along his spine. 

His sockets widened at the touch and he let out a soft,"Nyeh..." Your hand wondered upwards and you tugged on his shirt wanting to feel his ribs as well, and he quickly pulled it over his skull and returned kissing your neck, trying to be extremely gentle to not harm you in any way. Your small hands ran over his ribs and he shivered in delight, the noodle in his shorts becoming even more apparent as it began to shine through. 

You gave him a coy smile and pulled from his touch, moving your head down to his chest, swiping your tongue against his ribs. A loud moan left Papyrus's mouth and he was quick to squeeze you tightly. You squeaked in surprise and he immediately stopped everything, moving you to arms length while looking you over with a concerned look over his features. "ARE YOU OKAY? I DIDN'T HURT YOU DID I?" He began to wail from worry,"OH GOD- AND TO THINK THAT I WAS PROUD OF HOLDING BACK...." 

The look of utter disappointment on his face made your heart sink,"No Papyrus... You didn't hurt me. In fact, what you were doing felt really good. I don't want you to worry about having to hold back. I want you to just go for it."

Papyrus's stayed still for a moment, taking in what you had said until he reached down and ripped your pants off. "HOLD ON HUMAN, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT HOLD BACK." He pinned you down onto the couch, restraining your wrists over your head with one hand while his other hand lingered around your entrance. A boney digit swiped across your slit and he grinned brightly at the moisture he had felt,"THE LITTLE FISH I TALKED TO EARLIER TOLD ME THAT WHENEVER A HUMAN WAS AROUSED THEY BECAME WET." He smirked down at you,"IT SEEMS AS THOUGH YOU HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO RESIST MY AMAZING CHARMS, WHICH I CANNOT BLAME YOU FOR I AM VERY GREAT."

You were about to roll your eyes until the finger entered you. You moaned and moved your hips towards him, wanting desperately to relieve the burning desire you felt at your core. His finger pumped in and out, and he watched your reactions closely, taking note of how you squirmed beneath him whenever his knuckle brushed your clit. 

Your moans grew louder as he continued to tease you, and you began to notice that his shorts were beginning to tighten around his length. You moved your hips up where you were just brushing his bulge and he shuddered, narrowing his sockets down at you.

"IMPATIENT, ARE WE?" He grinned and he removed his hand from your entrance to pull his shorts down, puffing his chest out proudly showing how he was well endowed. "I SUPPOSE I'LL ALLOW YOU TO EXPERIANCE MY GREATNESS." He moved your body on the couch and spread your legs until they were wide enough for him to move his hips in between. 

The tip of his noodle brushed your entrance and you pressed yourself against him wanting to feel more. He smirked down at you and pushed his length inside. The both of you moaned loudly and his grip on your sides tightened. Your inner walls burned from being stretched out, but the relief and desire overcame it. He gripped your sides even more, leaving marks as he began to thrust quickly. 

A chorus of moans were emitted from the two of you and he paused and looked down to see that he had completely hilted. He continued thrusting, his hips hitting your bottom as they became rougher. He leaned down, a gloved hand cradling your face as his teeth brushed your earlobe while he growled,"YOU'RE MINE HUMAN. ONLY MINE. WILL YOU LET ANYONE EVER TOUCH YOU LIKE THIS?" 

You shook your head frantically, lost in the feeling of absolute bliss, wrapping your arms around his neck. "N-no Papyrus. I'm only yours~" He grunted in approval, more than satisfied with your answer as he continued his harsh thrusts. 

He pulled up from your body, pressing his hips even harder into you. His hands had moved to your shoulders and clamped down in an iron grip, holding you to him. His jaw opened and a translucent orange tongue flopped out lewdly. He was so focused on his thrusts he had completely given up caring how he looked.

He continued and it was all beginning to be too much as you felt yourself coming close to the sweet release you had been waiting for. You felt his member twitch inside of you and it sent you over the edge. All of the buildup ceased as you cried out in pleasure, your entire body shaking as you moved your hands up to hold his ribs for dear life. Your walls tightened over his length and he increased the speed. His lust overcoming his entire being while he continued to ram into your body, not noticing how you tried to come to your senses as you were attempting to getting over the overwhelming sense of relief. 

The underside of his member twitched again and he released after you, clinging onto your body as he groans, riding out his orgasm. He continued thrusting, wanting to make sure he had completely filled you up. He slumped over you and pulled out panting, moving his head to nuzzle his face into your neck. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS.... IS IN NEED OF A NAP WITH HIS HUMAN."

You gave a tired smile and nodded your head yawning in agreement. He moved his body behind yours, spooning you on the couch, holding you tightly by your middle as the both of you began to drift off from exhaustion. "I LOVE YOU HUMAN... THANK YOU FOR TAKING CARE OF MY NOODLE..."


End file.
